When consumers make purchases at a merchant location, many methods of conducting a transaction are available. Consumers may use many different cards or accounts for purchases, such as gift cards, debit cards, credit cards, stored value cards, and other cards or accounts. The user account identifiers and other data represented by the cards may be communicated to the merchant system via magnetic stripes, near field communication technologies involving user computing devices, and other suitable mechanisms.
Current applications for conducting transactions at a merchant location may provide the opportunity for the consumer to make a hands-free transaction verified via biometric information of a user, such as image or voice recognition of a user at checkout. However, current applications may not adequately prevent illegitimate users from updating biometric information of a user.